


Diet

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Diet

Clint's diet is blood.  
He can ingest human food.  
But it does not sustain him.  
Alcohol helps.  
But blood is necessary.  
Clint in olden days,  
Used to drink animal blood.  
He loved hunting.  
But since joining the Avengers,  
He is reliant on blood bags.  
He cant go hunt every time.  
And Tony has bought a blood bank,  
Specifically for him.


End file.
